


Let it snow

by NorthRoses



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthRoses/pseuds/NorthRoses
Summary: Tessa has always loved Scott, but she never had the courage to admit it. Inspired by John Green's Let It Snow, this is a one shot of Tessa and Scott during the winter season and while being stuck indoors.





	Let it snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first time writing fanfic and I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. please let me know if you like it xx

Let it snow  
It was a breezy December's day and Tessa Virtue had just returned home the previous night from the skate training camp held in Montreal. She was tired from the many long weeks of training and had slept till noon. Groggily, she got up from bed and turned on her phone to look at the time. It was 1.30pm and she saw that she had a message from Scott Moir on the front of her lock screen.  
"T, when you're awake, please ring me up." It wrote.  
Tessa dialled up Scott's number and waited for him to answer. Moments later, he answered the phone.  
"Gooodd morn... waitttt afternoon tutu!" He said enthusiastically.  
"Afternoon scotty, what's up?" She asked, still half asleep.  
"I'm coming over T, I got something for you! Be there in 15 minutes"  
"It better be good, I'll be waiting."  
Tessa raced to her closet and carefully searched for the best outfit she had. She wanted to look as good as possible in front of Scott so he wouldn't see the messy side of her. As she opened the closet, she remembered she forgot to unpack the clothes from her luggage the previous day and many of her good outfits were still at her mom's house as she left them there during vacation. Her closet was filled with pyjamas and unmatched tops that she hadn't worn or touched for a long time. Panicking, she opened her luggage only to realise that there were no clean clothes inside.  
As she rushed from drawer to drawer to see if she had any other good clothes, her doorbell rang. She didn't notice 15 minutes had passed so quickly and Scott lived so nearby that there wasn't any traffic. She opened the door then remembered that she hadn't changed into anything and was standing right in front of him in her fuzzy panda pyjamas.  
"Wow you look adorable tessss! I didn't expect to be talking to a panda." Scott said with a grin on his face.  
Embarrassed, Tessa ran into her room to get something decent to wear. As she pulled the closet door open, she felt a warm hand on her shoulders and then a warm body pressed against her. It was Scott.  
"T, don't. I haven't seen you looking like this for years. In fact, I haven't seen you in pyjamas since we had that sleepover when we were 7 and 9. Don't change, I like your natural look too" he said, playfully wrapping his arms around her.  
Feeling so relieved that Scott hadn't reacted in a bad way, all Tessa could do was tear up and cry. She wrapped her arms around Scott's shoulders and embraced him. Scott felt Tessa's trembling body and he knew she was crying.  
"Tess, did I say something?" He asked, worried.  
"No you didn't." She replied.  
"Why are you crying then?"  
"I'm so glad you didn't hate this look of mine. I always want to look good in front of you and I thought that if I showed you this side of me, you'd think of me differently" Tessa said, while holding back her tears.  
"I would never think differently of you Tess, I love the many sides of you, even if it's the dark or the bright."  
Tessa beamed and wiped away her tears. She walked into the living room and spotted a paper bag that Scott had brought along with him when he arrived.  
"Scott, what's this?" She asked him, with a curious look on her face.  
"Open it, it's for you. A gift from me to you." He replied, smiling and bowing his head down.  
"Okay Moir, I'm opening it."  
She opened it and burst into fits of giggles and laughter. It was a Marvin the Martian body pillow, the same one he had given her when they were kids. She had lost the one he gave her years ago during a vacation and had always wanted to find the exact same one to replace it. Scott had read her mind and got her what she had been looking for for so many years.  
"Scotty, thank you. I've always been looking for this particular one and you've read my mind" Tessa said, trying not to cry at how thoughtful he was.  
"No problem Tess! I was hoping you'll like it" he replied, relieved she felt happy.  
Together, they sat on the sofa leaning into each other and watching the rom com Scott had brought along with him. It was around 6 at night when the movie had ended and Scott was about to leave to go home. But in her mind, however, Tessa didn't want him to go. She wanted him to stay with her, so they could enjoy more movies and spend more time with each other. Opening the door to let Scott leave, she was greeted by a snowstorm. The snow was inches thick and her foot could almost sink into the snow. She knew she couldn't let him drive home in this weather.  
"Scott, I'm not letting you leave" she said sternly, hands on her waist.  
"What do you mean T?" He asked, confused.  
"You stay here for the night, you're not going home."  
"But why? I feel like I'm bothering you."  
"You're not, and I'm not going to let you go into that storm, no matter what."  
Tessa heated up a meal for the both of them and then they gulped it down for dinner. They sat down on the sofa and watched another classic romcom. As the movie played halfway, Tessa suddenly felt sleepy and then without realising, she fell asleep on Scott's shoulder. He continued watching the movie and allowed her to doze off in that position. It was around 11 when he started feeling sleepy as well. Carefully, he carried Tessa to bed and tucked her in. As he left to sleep on the sofa in the living room, he heard someone call his name. Turning back, he saw that Tessa was awake and she called out to him.  
"Stay here with me. I feel different without you. I could sleep on the sofa because you were there but now I don't think I can." She said, rubbing her eyes.  
"If that's what you want, I'll be glad to."  
He smiled and got into the other side of the bed with her. Putting his arms around her body, he felt her calm down and she drifted off to sleep within a few minutes. He too, eventually fell into a deep slumber, as the snow fell more and more into the frozen Canadian ground.  
*  
It was around afternoon when the two of them woke up the next day. Scott had woken up earlier but seeing Tessa still asleep by his side, he went back to sleep. Tessa woke up and shook Scott awake and they both headed to the kitchen to find breakfast.  
"Gosh, it's literally empty. How are we going to eat now?" Tessa said, looking inside her small fridge.  
"Not to worry T, I can make a breakfast out of anything." Scott said, now excited.  
Scott grabbed some pots and pans and started to make a stew. He skilfully chopped up every ingredient and cooked them all together at once. Tessa was vacuuming her living room when she smelled the appetising smell of the stew he was cooking.  
They sat down and had lunch together. It was still snowing heavily outside and Scott's car was buried in the thick layer of snow. The car tires looked like they had sank into the snow and it was too cold for him to go out to shovel it out. They were trapped indoors just like the day before.  
Tessa suggested to practice some dances. She turned on a hip hop song and they both danced around the living room moving their bodies to the beat of the music. After half an hour of practicing the hip hop routine, Tessa felt that she was not really in the mood for a hip hop dance. She switched the music to a classic romantic tune and grabbed onto Scott's shoulders.  
"Scott, do you want to waltz?" She asked, with her hands on his shoulders.  
"Sure T."  
They waltzed around the entire house and when the music ended, they found themselves lying on the sofa on top of each other. Tessa knew she had to tell Scott of her feelings, even if they ended up getting rejected.  
"Scott... for years, I always had feelings for you. And even until now, they've never changed. Maybe you may not think of me the same way, but I just want to let you know. I love you Scotty." Tessa said, and she could feel her heart beat faster and faster.  
Scott reacted in a way she never expected. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips.  
"T, I have feelings for you too." He said, with a shy smile.  
He pulled Tessa towards him and she lay down in his arms on the sofa. She was delighted she could finally admit that they were a couple and he was happy that she felt the same way. It snowed for a couple more days and eventually stopped, but neither of them were bothered to care.


End file.
